Heretofore there have been many different types of insecticides put out commercially, and many of such insecticides have substantially the same insecticide components therein and with many commercial compositions also using very similar or the same inert ingredients. Many of these compositions, as available today, are propelled by various types of fluorocarbons.
As is well known, the use of fluorocarbons is objectionable to many scientists and environmentalists and some appreciable pollution dangers apparently exist by use of these materials.
The use of carbon dioxide as a propellant gas has been proposed heretofore, and one U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,425 has been issued on a process for dissolving carbon dioxide in solvents.